Unexpected love
by shletana
Summary: Santana a young Latina living on the streets who learned to never trust at a young age. Shelby a 26 year old with a perfect life and a perfect job as the top modeling agent in Lima. Both living in the small town called Lima, Ohio. What happens when the two meet? Will the little Latina ever learn to trust?
1. Chapter 1

Santana was 17 years old she lived in a small town called Lima, Ohio she had the perfect life until she decided to come out to her parents and then everything changed. She wasn't the cheerleader that she once was. She wasn't even the same Santana Lopez she used to be. She turned into something that was very unlike herself. Even the clothes that she used to wear began to be a distant memory as she now sports long baggy clothes hiding her body she once embraced. What could she do, she knew she couldn't lie anymore to herself or her parents much longer it had to be done. And now this was the consequences for being honest. She never thought in a million years this would happen to her.

Shelby was 26 years old she also lives in a small town Lima, Ohio she has the most perfect life anyone could ask for. She is the top modelling agent in Lima and she does quite well for herself. She lives in the way up town where most of her clients live in the biggest mansion that you could ever imagine, she wears the best and most expensive clothes, Shelby was always the type to help out when she could. That was something that she was well know for. That is why she was the best and most requested agent and she knew that. Shelby wasn't the type to be a snob even though most of the companions she dealt with were.

Santana was slowly making her way across the street like she does every night, begging for change, she sighs and thinks to herself how did this happen. she was popular she had it all . She then remember the voices in her ear "No daughter of mine will be a lesbian. And live under this roof" She remember's that day like it was yesterday. well considering it has only been a couple of weeks since she heard those words spoken by the one she thought would stand by her no matter what. boy was she wrong. It still hurts to this day to know that the two people she trusted more than anything could do this. Santana tries to shake the memory of that fateful night as she starts to realize as the tears start to form n her eyes is easily said then done. Santana quickly wipes the tears as she sees a older girl walking towards her.

Shelby was walking quite fast as she just finished work much later than usual, she shouldn't have sent her assistants home early today. She mentally kicked herself when her boss kept her way over her usual time going on and on about we finding the perfect model for the upcoming shoot that she was having a really hard time finding. She explained to him at the meeting that she was doing the best she could. Shelby looks up and sees a girl no older than 18 asking more like begging for change as she walked by total strangers, Shelby shook her head and sighed thinking to herself what a child her age is doing on the street. She fumbles for change and comes up with a few coins she quickly throws it back in her purse and takes out a crisp 20 dollar bill. Feeling more satisfied with her choice she carefully puts it in the girls hand "Here I think you could use this more than me" Shelby smiled small looking at the Latina.

Santana was never the one to take a hand out but, she was getting desperate. She looked up slowly into the older girls eyes and shook her head slowly. "No, that's too much I can't accept that" she sighs as much as she needs this money she knew she couldn't accept this amount from her. She sighs softly and pushed back a loose strand of her wavy hair back from her face as she gently handed back the crisp 20 dollar bill into Shelby's hand. Taking one last glance at the bill before she slowly starts to turn away from the older women.

Shelby knew that maybe the young Latina would be difficult she turned the girl around and smiled as brightly as she could. She saw something in the younger girl's eyes as she looked at her she could be the new model that Shelby was looking for. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the girl and smiled. "I have a better idea" she said picturing the girl in front of her wearing beautiful dresses and her hair piled on her head not the girl that is in front of her that was in badly need of a haircut and her clothes was just way too big for the poor girl.

Santana was just looking at the older girl with a raised eyebrow a little afraid of the look that she is giving her. She looks at the other girl for about a second to realize that the girl is up to something and Santana wasn't quite sure that she was going to like what that something was she rarely trusted the look that people usually gave her she knew that they all thought of her as an outcast that didn't belong or they all felt sorry for her and asked her story and she wasn't in any mood to talk about that especially tonight. "What's your idea?" Santana said softly only loud enough for the both of them to hear. Santana was getting tired and she knew that she had to fins some kind of shelter for the night before the rain started to pour down on her.

Shelby was still looking over the younger girl she was lost in thought the wheels in her head was turning and she knew that once they did she was on to so watching she smiled thinking of all the things that this girl could do and she didn't even know it. She shook the thought from her head gently paying attention to the girl in front of her looking sort of terrified She placed a soft smile on her face "I'm in need for a model" she was starting o wonder if this was such a good idea taking someone off the street. But, there was something about this particular girl that she couldn't quite put her finger on wouldn't usually ask this of someone she found on the street but she knew that his girl had real beauty. "And I think you would be perfect"

Santana just looked at her and it took everything in her not to burst out and laugh in the orders girls face. How could she be a model she thought to herself she was homeless and she had no clothes that would even be considered being close to what a model usually wears. Santana was wondering if this girl in front of her was on any kind of pills or maybe she should be on something. "Model? Me?" Santana looks down at herself and back at her shaking her head "is this kind of a joke or something?" Santana couldn't possibly believe this women who is standing in front of her who looks like she was a respectable business women could be serious.

Shelby wasn't at all surprised at the look she was getting from the Latina. She sighed softly and sat down on the bench that was close to the girl. She pursed her lips together and thought for a moment before an idea popped in her head. She rummaged through her large purse for the pamphlet that she had In Her possession showing it the the girl. "I'm serious yes you" she was a bit offended that she would think that this was a joke why would she waste her time on this if it was a joke. "And to answer your question no it's not a joke" she waited patiently for the younger girl to reply.

Santana was staring at the pamphlet and it all sounded too good to be true but, what if this isn't a joke and she was serious. Sure she wasn't exactly beautiful and she knew that she wouldn't be the typical model that everyone would expect her to be but, as she thinking this could be serious she shook her head and a frown began to grace her lips. of course she couldn't do this she was this ugly person and she was just getting tired of everyone telling her things that ended up not being the truth. Even though the girl didn't have any reason to lie to her Santana knew not to trust anyone at a young age and she was skeptical of everyone who passes through her life. That was how she was taught when she was growing up. Hope you all like this I will be updating as much as I can. what will happen between Santana and Shelby? Will Shelby give up on her or keep trying? Will Santana ever learn to trust?


	2. Chapter 2

Santana took one more second before making her decision, she wanted more than anything to be away from the life that she is currently living. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at Shelby trying to find the words to tell her that she will not be able to help her out in the way that Shelby was asking. "I don't think that I'm the right one that you're looking for" she shook her head and slowly turned around when she heard the thundering and lighting start. She was startled and took a small step back. "I-I need to go now I'm sorry for wasting your time."

She gave the older girl one last look before running to the closet shelter she could find. Shelby was looking at young Latina with a sad look on her face. She knew if she would let her Shelby could make her the top model. She was about to protest and try one more time when she the young girl step back, she figured the girl was terrified of lighting or thunder. She slowly got off the bench and reached her hand back in he rdesigner purse and took out a small card, she handed the girl her number and a small smile.

She saw the girl run and she sighed looking back down on the ground. This is not over. She thought to herself she will make the young girl trust her, if its the last thing that she would do. Santana quickly ran in to the subway as it was the only thing that was close to her and would keep her out of the rain and dry for the night. She took off her wet coat and sat down on the seat and just curled herself into a ball. It wasn't all that comfortable but, at least she would be out of the rain and maybe she could even try to get a good nights rest.

She kept her hands on her on tummy. She was so hungry, and her stomach was starting to rumble from lack of eating. She couldn't really remember the last time she had a decent meal, it was a while she thought to herself, she couldn't sleep anyway. She sighed softly and decided after a few minutes to try to forget everything and try to catch some Sleep. Shelby sighed softly to herself as she was so sure that Santana would be perfect one being the model that she was looking for, she got off the bench and opened the umbrella that she carried in her purse and made her way to the subway. She hated to take to the subway but, she had no choice her car was at the mechanic.

She wrapped her coat tightly around her and when she got to the subway she shook out her umbrella and put it back in her purse. She slowly walked down the steps and sure enough she saw the Latina again. She really did want to help the girl out she hated to see anyone let alone someone so young having nowhere to go. She took a seat beside her and tapped her on the shoulder gently to try to wake the girl up. Santana was having a hard time sleep, after a while she finally started to shut off her mind and let sleep consume her. She wasn't a very heavy sleeper so when someone tapped her on the shoulder gently, she woke up and sat up tucking her legs under her. she looked up at the same woman from earlier before. She gave the girl a small smile and wondered what she was doing here in the subway, she was sure that a woman of her stature would have car or some kind of transportation.

Shelby gave the girl a small warm smile and cleared her throat gently before saying anything. "Hi." She simply said she wanted the girl to trust her enough to at least converse with her. She set her bag down on the bench and removed her coat laying against the back of the bench as she slipped off her heels. "I love these shoes but, they're a killer." She gave a slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little. She sat more comfortably on the bench and looked at the girl. Santana simply replied with her hand still covering her tummy she didn't want Shelby to hear the weird noises that were coming from it. "Hi. What are you doing here?" She said pulling out a hair tie from her pocket and pulling her hair in a loose ponytail.

She seemed friendly enough to talk to. And Santana rather said much to anyone. She was always afraid of what people would say and she didn't like to converse with many. She decided for now that she would at least try to be friendly with the girl. Shelby looked down at the girl who was holding her tummy and a thought entered her mind immediately, she frowns slightly thinking the girl who had no place to stay was with child. Her mind went at ease when she heard the rumbling coming from her stomach.

"My car is in the mechanic" she shrugs her shoulders gently. "This is the only way I can get home." She looked at her watch and realized that it was quite late and she wasn't sure when the subway would get here. "Where are you going to stay?" She asked quite concerned for the poor girl. Afraid that she already knew the answer. Santana was glad that the woman didn't ask why she was on the street or homeless for that matter, she wasn't quite ready to indulge in her story just yet, she didn't know if she could trust the older woman yet.

"The subway will be here in 20 minutes" she said softly looking up at the clock that was behind Shelby. Santana looked back at the older girl and sighed softly. "I was just going to stay here" she said biting her thumb as she spoke. "Until the rain lets up or something." She rubbed her arms starting to feel a chill run through her. Shelby rummaged in her purse for anything that might help the girl she came up with the sweater that she always carried with her. She gently handed the black cashmere sweater to the Latina, seeing that she was cold and her coat seemed to be dripping wet.

"Here, you can wear this." She said with a warm smile again. "I have a million of those at home so you can keep it." She set her purse on her lap and rapped her fingertips against the handle of her purse. "Wouldn't you prefer to stay somewhere else? I mean of course you would but, " she trailed off trying to find the right words to say. Santana stopped rubbing her arms with her hands and slowly reached out to take the sweater that Shelby was offering to her. She put on the beautiful sweater that she was sure cost a lot. just look most things it was too big for her but, at least it would it keep her warm. "Thank you," she said actually relieved to have something warm to wear for once. "I would prefer to stay somewhere else."

She looked down at the ground before responding. "But I really have no where to go, and this will keep me safe and warm." She gave a small light chuckle. "It beats sleeping in the park." Shelby was happy that the girl didn't protest about taking the sweater, it really was too big for her but, at least it will keep her warmer than before. She turned the girls chin towards her and looked into her sad brown eyes. "You can stay with me." Shelby finally decided that she Luke be the one to help this girl out in any way that she can. "And before you say anything." She said taking a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "I live alone and have plenty of room for you," she saw the subway start to roll down before them. What will Santana do? Will she trust Shelby enough to take her up on her offer? Find out in the next chapter.

**AN:** I hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you like and don't like


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is chapter three i hope you guts like it :)

Santana looked at Shelby with a shocked look on her face. Did she just hear her right? Shelby wanted her to live with her? She never thought in a million years to say yes, but something about her sweet smile was making her actually consider this decision. She moved some hair out of her face and took a small breath. "You want me to stay with you?" She asked to just make sure she heard her right, looking around before laying her eyes on Shelby. Shelby was taking her coat off the bench, and shook out the rain as she put her coat on and stood seeing the train come to a stop.

Shelby looked at the Latina and smiled that sweet smile of hers. She took her purse that was laying on he bench beside her and pulled it high on her shoulders. "Yes, that's what I just said." She let her eyes travel down to the Latina and smiled to herself. She's not half bad. She thought to herself. She was really pretty underneath all those clothes and Shelby wanted to show Santana that if she could get her to trust her a little bit.

Santana bit on her lower lip and though, it won't be so bad if she took Shelby on her offer. She was weighing out her options which was either live with Shelby or go no where. She had finally decided and nodded her head after wrestling around with the idea in her head for a while. "Okay, I'll take you up on your offer" She smiled small and got off the bench, picked up her coat and laid it in her arms. Taking a small step forward she waited for Shelby to get herself ready.

Shelby was quite surprised but relieved that Santana said yes, she was prepared to try to convince her if she would say no. Shelby let Santana walk on the train first, she stayed a step behind and sat down at the back laying her purse on her lap. Shelby wrapped her fingers around the purse as she looked around and didn't quite know what to talk about, she was glad the Latina decided to speak first, that must mean Shelby had gotten her to trust her even if it was a little bit. That made Shelby happy.

Santana quietly walked on the train and took a seat two away from Shelby, she let her coat sit between them, she felt better this way. She looked around and saw that they were alone on he train except for a few people, that put the Latina at ease. She decided it wouldn't hurt for her to make small talk with the woman who was kind enough to take her in. "Thank you for everything you're doing." She spoke quietly and let out a small yawn, covering her mouth with her right hand. She must be more tired then she thought.

Shelby turned to look at Santana as she settled herself down in the seat, she tucked her legs under her and unbuttoned her coat as she gave her the same sweet smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I could help you out." Shelby looked around and was grateful that her stop was coming up in the next few minutes. "This is our stop." She said as the subway came to a stop. She got up and turned to look at the Latina who was still sitting down in her seat. She sighed softly to herself as she got a good look at the young girl, who looked like she would pass out at any second.

Santana was having a hard time keeping her eyes opened every once in a while she found herself dozing off just to be awakened by the sound of the subway. She faintly heard what Shelby was saying. She quickly looked up and realized that sometime Shelby had got up and was starting to walk towards the doors. She grabbed her coat and put it on, getting up and following her, figuring out that this must have been what she was trying to tell her.

Shelby turned to see Santana finally get up, she didn't know whether or not she actually heard what she said. Poor girl, Shelby thought to herself. She looked utterly exhausted and in badly need of some food and maybe a shower. "Where we have too walk isn't that far from the subway." She slowed down her steps so the girl could catch up to her.

Santana was so tired that she could barely understand what Shelby said. She simply gave her a slight nod of her head as she attempted to smile small. She was thankful that Shelby slowed down her walking, she was forcing her eyes to stay awake and she was willing her legs to keep going. She didn't want to pass out in front if her. That would be very embarrassing for her. She looked around as they walked by house after house, the more they walked the bigger and more expensive the houses began to look.

Shelby was too deep in thought to see what Santana was doing behind her, she was already thinking of a plan to show Santana what she could truly be if she allowed her to help her. She took a few moment before she rummaged in her purse to try find the house keys that she always had a hard time finding. Shelby also was tired, she had a long, tiring day and all she wanted to do was lay down and get in some comfy clothes and out of these heels that were literally killers all day, jump in the shower and get some rest, but, first she wanted to make sure that the young girl will get everything that she needs and wants and is comfortable in her new soundings. She finally pulled out the keys and started to proceed towards her house.

Santana saw Shelby stop and take out her keys in front of the biggest, and probably most expensive house she had ever laid eyes on. She let out a loud gasp and immediately put her hands over her mouth when she saw Shelby turn to look at her she felt her cheeks start to turn pink from embarrassment. "This is where you live?" She still had her eyes wide looking up at the beautiful, big house walking up the driveway behind Shelby. Santana couldn't believe that someone who lived in a house this lavish would want to take in a homeless girl like her.

Shelby gave a slight chuckle nodding her head as she turned around to see the Latinas reaction. It was quite funny how she blushed like that when she saw it. "Yes, this is where I reside" She said as she walked up the driveway and up the few steps that leads to the door if her place. She turned the key and quickly walked in. Turning the alarm off as she set the keys down on the table and looked at the Latina who was still standing on the steps looking up. "Are you going to come in? Or are you planning on staying out there all night?" She raised her eyebrow and held the door open for the girl.

Santana still couldn't believe what she saw, she slowly shook her thoughts away and focused on Shelby talking. "Oh.. sorry. I was just amazed at how big and beautiful your house is." She gave a small smile and pushed her hands deep in her pockets as she steps inside the house. When she saw Shelby shut the door behind her, she gave a small jump and looked curiously around to the various art work and statues that was in foyer. She walked to a picture that she recognized as being the top model in Ohio as Theresa. "She's beautiful." She said turning back to look at Shelby over her shoulder.

What will happen now that Santana decided to start trust Shelby? Will sparks fly? Or will the Latina pull away from Shelby ? find out next time. please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like  
2013-08-02


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby took off her coat and scarf, opening the closet door, she hung up her things and walked to where Santana was. She leaned against the wall and just watched the Latina for a good second. Everything about this girl intrigued her, it was like seeing things from a different perspective. She pushed herself off the wall and stood behind the Latina. "She's beautiful and the best but she wants to take a break now. She just had a baby and wants to take a year off." She said with a frustrated sigh. "That's why I'm in need of a model right away." Shelby told her to try to pique the girls interest.

Santana was startled when she heard the voice behind her, she was so engrossed in the picture that she didn't hear Shelby come up behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Shelby. "Well, I hope you find the one you're looking for." She took her hands out of her pockets and took off her coat, laying it in her arms again. She walked around the foyer and took in the art and statues that she had. She pointed to a statue of a unicorn. "That's really beautiful." She let her fingers graze over the design of the statue.

Shelby shrugged her shoulders slightly and followed the Latina with her eyes, she had a knack for art and it surprised Shelby to say the least. She quietly stood beside her and noticed that she was still carrying her wet coat in her arms, she didn't want anything to drip on the new carpet she had in the living room. "I like unicorns." She said running her fingers gently through her hair. She was sort of a neat freak and she was getting worried that the coat would drip on her carpet. "I can hang that up for you." She said quietly holding out her arms for the coat.

Santana was memorized by the statue, she turned her head and realized that she was still wearing her shoes and holding her coat. "Sorry I forgot about that." She handed Shelby the coat and walked back to the carpet that was by the door, kicking her shoes off and placing them neatly beside Shelby's. She figured that she likes to keep things neat and tidy just like the way her hallway was. Everything was in its place and Santana would do her best to keep things as neat as she did.

Shelby shook her head and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it." She took the girl's coat and hung up next to her own. "Are you hungry? Or would you prefer to take a shower first?" She closed the closet and walked in to the living room, taking a seat down on the black leather couch that she just recently got on her trip to Milan. She patted the seat down beside her to coax the girl to take a seat.

Santana watched Shelby with careful eyes, she saw her walk in the living room and suddenly she got nervous for some odd reason. She followed her inside and sat down on the far cushion looking up at Shelby. Thinking for a moment what she wanted to do first, all she really wanted to do was sleep but a shower and good meal sounded good to her. "If it's okay I think I want to take a shower." It had been a while since she was able to take a proper shower, she always made it a point to keep herself clean. Sometimes she would sneak in the nearby high school and shower when no one was around.

Shelby nodded her head and kept her hands on her lap. "I don mind at all. I have a few things for you to wear when you get out." She said with a bright smile try to make the girl feel more welcome. She looked like she felt scared or nervous and Shelby wanted her to feel like it was her home. "I can show you and get you everything you need." She suddenly got up and waited for the Latina to follow.

Santana was grateful for everything that Shelby was doing for her she hated to take a handout but, something about the way Shelby was doing it didn't make her feel bad about herself it made her feel good for a change. "Thank you for everything, you don't know how grateful I am to you." She said getting up off he couch and looking into Shelby's eyes with a sincere small smile on her face. "I'd like that." She said pulling the hair tie out of her hair and letting her hair fall loose over her shoulders.

Shelby smiled and looked at the Latina. "You're very welcome, Santana." This was the first time she actually used the girls name and it felt just right at this moment. "Follow me. The bathroom is up the stairs and to the right." She said walking up the stairs and stopping when she was at the top. "I'll go get you some clothes and towels, you can go in there." She quickly rummaged through her drawers.

Santana followed behind Shelby slowly. She took in all the art that was hung up on the walls going up the stairs. She slowly looked up to Shelby and nodded her head. She walked to what Shelby said was the bathroom. She started to take off her sweater and was now just in her tank top. She rolled up her tank top and examined her body in the mirror that was positioned over he sink. She had a few scars and bruises from falling and getting into fights but, she didn't look too bad. She continued to get undressed and turned the water on hot. She loved taking hot showers. She stepped in when she felt the heat and closed the shower curtain.

Shelby grabbed a pair of sweats a tank top and a t-shirt out of her drawers. She walked to the linen closet and pulled out a huge fluffy white towel with a smaller towel for her hair. Shelby took her body wash and loofah and shampoo and conditioner, that she just recently bought and knocked on the door. When she got no response she opened the door and set the towels down on the towel rack and placed the body wash at the corner of the shower. She tried hard not to look at the girl but something was pulling her eyes and she saw the silhouette of her body and felt something inside her. She quickly walked out and closed the door, leaning against the door frame, she sighed to herself.

Santana closed her eyes as the water beat down on her back just as she liked it. She heard the faint sound of a door shutting and she peaked her head out and saw the towels and body wash and loofah that was left for her. She picked it up and figured that Shelby must have left while she was in her the shower. She lathered herself up and took her sweet time enjoying the feel of the hot water on skin. She opened the shampoo and took a sniff, it smelled like strawberries. She liked the way it smelled, she shampooed and conditioned her hair twice, before shutting the water off, toweling herself dry and wrapping the towel around her hair. She got dressed in the clothes that Shelby left for her. Shelby shook the image of the girl from her head. She was here to help her that was it.

Shelby finally decided to make herself and Santana something to eat. She walked in the kitchen and tapped her chin a few times thinking of what she could make. She opened the fridge. "Nothing!" She said to the empty kitchen. She opens the freezer and sees a frozen pizza. "Eureka! This is perfect" She shouts then gives a slight giggle over the fact she was talking to herself. Taking the pizza and setting it in the oven at the right temperature waiting for the Latina to come down, she hummed quietly to herself as she took a glass of red wine and sat down on a bar stool with a satisfied look on her face, she took a sip of her wine.

That's chapter 4 guys I know it's just fluff but just wait I hope you guys like it please review.  
2013-08-03


	5. Chapter 5

When Santana finished up in the bathroom, she took the towel and put in the hamper that was beside the toilet, she gathered her dirty clothes and held them in her arms. She looked in the mirror when she was done, smiling at her reflection for the first time since she could actually remember. She opened the door and walked downstairs looking for Shelby so she can ask for a garbage bag or something to put her clothes in. She peaked her head into the kitchen when she heard humming. "Hey, do you have a bag I can put these in?"

Shelby was deep in thought, thinking of the perfect way to try to bring up the modeling gig to Santana when she saw the Latina peak her head out in the kitchen. She put on a warm smile and turned to face her. "You can put them in the hamper but, sit down for now. I made some food for us." She patted the bar stool beside her and took another small sip of her wine, tucking her feet under herself.

Santana placed the clothes that she neatly folded on the chair in the living room before walking back and taking a seat beside Shelby. She placed her hands on the table and smiled small at the older girl. "What did you make?" Santana said hearing the rumbling come from her tummy again at the mention of food. She quickly placed her hands over her loud tummy as she looked down willing it to stop.

Shelby smiled small and got off the stool, placing her glass of wine on the table. "Pizza!" She said opening the oven and taking an oven mitt, taking the pizza out. "I hope you like cheese" she said putting the pizza on the stove, grabbing two plates, she took out the pizza cutter from the drawer. "Want anything to drink?" Shelby turned off the oven and went to to the fridge. "I have wine.. But you're a little young. I have water, juice, soda." She mentioned the things as she opened the fridge and looked back at the girl.

Santana tightened the towel around her hair when she saw it was about to come out. "I love cheese." She said with a sweet smile. She looked around the immaculate kitchen and wasn't at all surprised that it was in perfect condition. She turned her head when Shelby was asking her what she wanted. "I'll just have water. Thank you." She was more hungry than anything and just looking at that pizza made her mouth water.

Shelby took out a bottle of water and handed it to Santana. "Here." She walked back to the pizza that was now cooled off. She cut the pizza into four pieces and and set two on a plate for Santana and for herself. She took out two napkins and two forks and knives. She sets the plate in front of Santana "Dig in." She set the napkin and fork and knife down beside her. "I like to eat with a fork and knife." She gave a slight giggle and sat down beside her.

When she heard Shelby giggle she felt something inside her, she shook the feeling away and opened the bottle of water that shelby gave her. She took a large sip and set it back down as she watched Shelby put the food in front of her. She wanted to eat right away, but thought it would be more polite if she waited for Shelby to sit down. When she did she took the fork and knife and began to cut into like Shelby was doing. She took a bite and wiped her lips with the napkin. "This is delicious." She murmured not taking her eyes off the pizza.

Shelby smiled small watching the girl eat with manners, she finished eating before the girl and set the plate in the sink, washing it. She turned back to the Latina when she saw that Santana was quite satisfied with the meal and was done, she took her plate and washed it. "Would you like anything else?" She asked the girl wiping her hands on the dish towel.

Santana was full, that meal was just what she needed. She shook her head gently and looked up at Shelby. "No, thank you I'm stuffed." She finished off her water and got up to throw it in the recycle bin and sat back down tapping her fingers on the table not knowing what to do or say. She was thankful Shelby decided to break the silence and start a conversation with her.

Shelby sat back down and turned to look at Santana, taking a deep breath. "Can I ask you why you were on the street?" Shelby pushed back her hair to have it fall back in the same place again two seconds later. She tried to be as friendly as she could. She didn't want to scare the girl. "I mean you don't have..." She was cut off when Santana spoke quietly and she was realized that she didn't scare the girl away or anything.

Santana quickly looked at Shelby and sucked in a deep breath. When she heard Shelby wanted to know about why she was on the street, she usually wouldn't say but, this woman took her in her home so she would at least tell her why. "Yes, you can." She took a deep breath as she fiddled with her hands out of habit of being nervous. "I recently found out that I was attracted to girls." She slowly looked up at Shelby and watch her reaction. "And well my parents didn't like that fact and they basically told me I couldn't live under there roof and be a lesbian." She started to tear up a bit thinking of that night.

Shelby listened to what she said and placed her hand over mouth. "Oh my god!" She said. She felt horrible what this girl has been through her. She slowly moved her chair closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a small hug. She pulled away and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you." She said quietly standing beside her chair. "If it helps I think you're really brave for telling your parents." She smiled small.

Santana wiped at her eyes and was shocked when Shelby hugged her. She shrugged and hugged back. It was nice to feel like someone cared about her. She looked up at Shelby and smiled back. "Thanks, I just couldn't lie to them anymore and I'm not sorry I told them." She said with a proud look on her face. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I'm a lesbian." She bit her lip softly and looked up at Shelby.

Shelby shook her head quickly and looked at Santana. "It doesn't bother me, at all." She hid the fact that she was a lesbian for now. She would tell her when the time was right and Shelby didn't want to tell her story for now. She usually hid the fact that she was a lesbian to her clients, except her last girlfriend. She shook her thoughts again and turned to look at the Latina. "Lets get you to bed." Shelby yawned, she was so tired she might just crash right now. "You must be tired."

Santana was grateful that she didn't judge her or anything like that. At the mention of bed she nodded her head. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, she didn't even care where she slept as long as she could sleep that's all that she cared about at this time. "That sounds like heaven." She got off the stool and walked to get her clothes.

Shelby followed her and waited by the stairs, when she was behind her she took her to the guest room that was across the hall from her room. "This will be your room." She opened the door and walked in. "You have new sheets and blankets, if you get cold in the night there are some extra blankets in the closet over there." She points to the closet that was by the bed. "You already know where the washroom is and I'm just right there." She point across the hall. "If you need anything." She left the room and went to her room.

Santana looked around at the huge bed and the room was absolutely beautiful. She nodded her head at Shelby and walked in the room. "Okay, thank you." She sat on the bed, it was the most comfortable bed she had ever been on. She crawled under the sheets and blankets and went to sleep almost immediately when her head hit the pillow, she slept with a small smile on her face.

Shelby took off her jewelry and placed in her jewelry box. She sat down on the bed and took off her skirt and blouse, laying it on the chair neatly. She took out another pair of sweats and a tank top, putting them on she walked to her vanity mirror. She applied the make up remover and night cream for her face and applied lotion to her arms and legs. She smiled to herself as she went to bed, hugging her extra pillows she let sleep consume her.

That was chapter 5 I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what up like and what you don't like. And what you would like to happen in the story I will do my best  
2013-08-05


End file.
